


Mask the Fear Away

by ExprojectEX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Circus, Clowns, Eldritch, F/F, Halloween, Hypnotism, Kinky, Masks, Mind Control, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExprojectEX/pseuds/ExprojectEX
Summary: Detective decides to take a job on Halloween. And someone is about to get spooked.A gift story for Pixeljail for their Kinktober story.Clown pic: https://www.deviantart.com/pixeljail/art/Kinktober-11th-Clown-Animated-Censored-816339476Warning, they do heavy fetish stuff  so be warned if its not your thing.Pixeljail Socials:https://www.deviantart.com/pixeljailhttps://www.pixiv.net/en/users/20576036https://twitter.com/PixelJail?s=09
Kudos: 7





	Mask the Fear Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the record i dont like blood.

The Samhein Halloween Carnival, an interesting place to go and see. Once a year this creepy and well know festival would take place in the Samhein woods. Its surprizing how a big festival as this can fit in the small woods of the Samhein State. As the rumors say, maybe it's just magic... or not?

  
"Regardless of the rumors, I don't buy this magic nonsense, but i got paid for this either way." Investigator Masque Deseo walks forward to the ticket booth against her own wishes. She wears wearing a trench coat with black shirt and black jeans. She just wishes that this whole assignment was over and get some beer. But work is work, and searching up a carnival wasnt the worst she has done for money. "At least it's not cheap looking." She says to herself as she sees the surprizing short line.

  
Waiting for her turn to buy her ticket, she takes a glimpse at staff attending the entrance. If it wasnt for the fact they checked the tickets she wouldn't have noticed they were from the staff. They were almost naked, with barely any of the clothes covering their bodies. And their most defining attribute was the masks they wore. They were masks clearly made inspired by the greek comedy mask with the detail that it didn't have the lower part with the mouths. Regardless the staff seemed to smile so it's not like it's of any difference.

  
As finally she gets to the ticket booth, she flinches slightly at the girl in front. She wore the same attire of the staff except there were other details on her mask; it didn't showed her eyes, and it seemed to be... bleeding.

"Miss, is that blood coming from your eyes?" Masque asks clearly spooked.

"Ahahaha, no silly, its just paint. It's all for a show, unless you want to think its blood. Either option is fine. So, how many tickets?" she replies. After Masque buys just one for herself, the girl just waves at her and does a kiss gesture.

  
And then she does another line to get inside the event. This time is quick and she is then received by 3 girls verifying the tickets. As she just shows her ticket she is given a pass not before seeing one of them winking at her. Ignoring that gesture, Deseo just wants to finish this assignment more than ever and leave this place fast enough.

  
Her assignment is to investigate the carnival for kidnapped people. She has heard rumors of people disappearing during this times of Halloween, and this time she was contracted by a strange woman to investigate this. She wasnt too fond of public events, but money has being tight in this times. It's not like a fetishy event was a big deal either way.

  
Walking through the different acts, she is disgusted by the activities, but nothing that she could say was bad. Some bondage and ropes here and there, and some more strong stuff like public toilets. Ignoring this awful display she just continues to look for more fishy stuff that is worth investigating. On her lookout for strange stuff, the only thing she saw wrong was a balancing act that didn't had nets incase the girl fell. Apparently another girl was at the center of the crowd expressing the same thoughts as she did. She almost was going to do the same until she noticed the girl was drawing too much attention to herself. Last thing Masque wants is attention, much less people watching her back. While her thoughts were the same, she goes away and look for more suspecious activity elsewere.

  
"No clue of anything, nothing at all. The staff aren't the kidnapped persons either, so where else I should go to search?"

Suddenly, a staff member approaches her. "Hello again miss, glad to see you again." she calmly greets Masque. It's the same gal from the ticket booth, it was the same voice. "Hello again." she absent-mindedly responds. "Are you bored? Let me guide you to my favorite event of this carnival, The Masked Troupe Show. Its only one show and happens once a year, so why not giving it a try." she suggests her. While not trusting her, she noticed that it's the one place she didn't checked, so it was a good opportunity to sneak in. "Sure why no..." Masque doesn't even finish as the girl grabs her and runs towards the big tent. 

  
Entering the tent, it was impossible to believe it was bigger than it appeared to actually be. As the girl dragged Deseo to a seat on the front row, a few others from the staff were present at the seats too. Not even the staff wants to miss the show it seems. "You know, it's the first time i actually see this show with another person other than other staff. Just like a date!" She joyfully tells Masque while she is still in alert looking for anything suspecious. "Well, kind of first time for me too, i have never seen this show. Not used to go to many public events."

  
"Look, the show is about to start." She points out as at the center of the tent was just one clown. It had awful makeup, a twisted smile, her hair was a mess, dirty and she didn't had any clothes at all. But the most striking feature was her blank eyes. It was like she didn't had a soul, just a voidless look on her face, with a twisted smile to support that idea.

  
The clown just sat there and stared, doing nothing. She was still on the spot and just stared at everyone. Suddenly, she moves and stares at Masque and slowly approached to her. Not wasting time, Masque knew she was a danger was about to make a run for it but surprisingly her "date" grabs her and immobilize her. Being held up on the back of her hands by the unusual strong woman, she tries to struggle to break free of her grip, but to no avail. Meanwhile, the Clown was getting closer to them.

  
As the emotionless clown was getting closer, her smile got wider and wider, unnaturally wider. Masque on the other hand started to feel like someone was speaking to her... in her own mind! The closer she got, the more clear the voices got, not that it helped much. "Threesome... how are you resisting it... delicious body... you are mine..." it was all nonsense. As she gets closer, it seemed like the world was twisting with her. The mask of the girl binding Deseo started to "bleed". "Paint" started to drop from her eyes, like if her eyes were really bleeding. Not only that, but she also started to have the same smile as the clown. 

  
"Exciting... fresh meat... Desire... must play..." Nothing from the voices in Masque's head made sense, but it was clear it was the clown girl. The ticket booth girl then grabbed her head and hold it firmly, just as the clown pulls over something... a mask. "Let me go!" she struggles as she continues to wrestle the strong staff member. The clown smiled even more at the desperate attempt of hers, clearly enjoy every second of it. And so she gets closer and closer...

  
The sound of sex was all over the tent, with everyone in an act of carnal pleasure. Everyone of the crowd with their respective mask, not caring of anything else other than the pleasure. Masque was already wearing one, while she was fucked by the clown with a strap-on. She herself was drowning in pleasure, and not just herself. Her dear ticket girl was along side her, teasing, edging, and kissing her. She was playing with her nipples and kissing her lips while Deseo played with her vagina aggressively in complete lust. The clown was enjoying herself in the threesome while watching the other two girls kiss with their masks, with more blood coming from their eyes. Deseo's smile got wider and wider. The best show of her life indeed.


End file.
